


L’amour aveugle

by ParkrGrent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkrGrent/pseuds/ParkrGrent
Summary: Someone has found out Marinette’s identity!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Le Vrai Chat Noir

  
It had been a week since Hawkmoth had last released an akuma. Compared to most of the city’s citizens, Marinette’s feelings of unease and stress were slowly growing. She was losing sleep and her grades were slipping. She was jumpier than usual and it was becoming difficult to hide it from her friends. 

“Marinette!” She practically flew out of her seat when she heard her name being called out. “Are you even listening, Marinette?”

She turned back to her friend, “Of course I am!”

“Oh yeah?” Alya had her hand on her hip, “What was I saying?” Marinette felt her cheeks redden when she could come up with no truthful answer. “My ladyblog, girl! Someone contacted me and told me they know who Ladybug is!”

“What? Who!”

“Some guy called Levrai_chatnoir. It could just be a prank, so I haven’t revealed anything on the blog, but I’m meeting him tomorrow.” She handed Marinette the phone. 

« Je connais l’identité de Ladybug. Rencontrez moi chez André samedi matin si vous voulez découvrir cette information. Je ne vous donnerai pas l’information gratuitement; apportez de l’argent, sinon je révélerai l’identité de Ladybug à Paris. »

The message wasn’t revealing of the person who wrote it, unfortunately. Marinette had turned a pale shade of green when she read the threat. If Alya didn’t bring any money, her identity would be broadcast to the whole of Paris! This was not good. She needed to find whoever it was and fast!

“Marinette, you have to be careful. We can’t risk anyone knowing who you really are.” Tikki said from inside her purse.

She nodded and ran to catch up with Alya, who had already took back her phone and walked away with Nino. She had one last class today and then she would start her plan.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It’s a very short chapter. More is coming.


	2. Who needs money?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug goes to confront the guy who wrote on the ladyblog. She is surprised to find a young boy in need of help.

  
“Chat!” Cat Noir turned to see his partner. Ladybug sat beside him on the rooftop ledge. 

“Hey, Bugaboo. Why’d you call?” He looked panicked suddenly, “Did Hawkmoth release an akuma?” 

“Calm down, kitty. You think I’d be sitting here with you if there was a villain walking the streets of the city?” He visibly relaxed at that, “I’m not here with good news though.

“I need your help. I recently discovered that a citizen may have discovered my identity. I don’t know whether it is true or not and I mean to find out. I need you to be near in case something goes wrong. I can’t have you too close. If they really do know who I am, I have to make sure that no one finds out; including you.”  
  
“Understandable. I’ve got your back m’lady.” She wasn’t surprised by his answer. Cat Noir rarely said no to anything and she often found him wandering the streets during the day, even when he wasn’t on patrol. She sometimes wondered if he enjoyed being his superhero self more than his civilian self. “So, where to?”

“André’s.” He nodded and used his stick to lift himself from his sitting position. 

It took the two of them about ten minutes to find the small ice cream cart. Ladybug told Cat Noir to stay on alert as they approached the meaning area.

“Stay out of sight.” She whispered. She watched him crouch down behind a rooftop and scanned the small crowd that surrounded the area. Alya was meant to meet whoever had sent the message at noon. Ladybug was fifteen minutes early. She had to do this before Alya’s arrival. Alya was smart enough to draw conclusions about Ladybugs’ identity; she had nearly discovered Marinette a few times. Marinette was the only one who knew about the meeting. She couldn’t risk being seen as Ladybug.

She found her suspect quickly enough. He was sitting next to the fountain wearing a dark hood. Ladybug had to chuckle at how obviously up to something he was. She walked up to the boy and waited to notice her arrival. 

He was surprised to see her, “Wha— Ladybug?”

“Bonjour. A little fox told me that you had an important bit of information to reveal to me?” She tried her best to sound forgiving.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Ladybug.” He avoided her inquiring gaze, a clear sign of his blatant lie.

“Did you know that Ladybug’s can sense when a person lies?”

“Surely, that can’t be true. You’re making that up!”

“Am I? What’s your name?” She changed the subject to prevent any further debate about her clever lie.

“None of your business.” He turned to glare at her, but she held kept her eyes stern. He signed, “Robert.”

“Well, Robert, I would like to know what motivates you to threaten to reaveal my identity in exchange for money.”

“You don’t care. You just want me to tell you I won’t do it.” He folded his arms and looked away. 

“While the second part of your statement may be true, I do care. It’s my job to watch over the citizens of Paris and if someone is having trouble, I want to help.” She sat down beside him and waited for his reply. He was young enough to not need much coaxing in order to open up. 

It took him a moment before speaking, “I don’t know your identity, Ladybug. My mother is sad. She spends all her money to take care of my sister and I. I just want her to take a break. I wanted to give back. She’s been paying for my mistakes for eleven years.”

“That’s what mothers do. They take care of their children. They make sacrifices. It is very good of you to wish to repay her. You should do it the proper way, Robert. If you want to give your mother a break, you could offer to take care of your sister for an evening. Your mother could go out and relax with friends.”

“She wouldn’t truly have fun. She would worry all night and count her money to make sure she doesn’t put herself in more trouble.” He said.

“There’s always a way. What would you like me to do to help?” She asked.

“You’ll help me? Even after I lied?” She nodded. 

“We all have good inside and everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thank you, Ladybug. I’m sorry I lied. I will be good from now on.”

“Let’s go find your mother.” She sent a message to Cat Noir that all was well. A moment later she saw him wave from a rooftop and jump away.

When they arrived at Robert’s home, his mother opened the door. She was surprised to see a famous superhero at her doorstep but she let them in nonetheless. Ladybug explained that her son had come to ask her for help in her regard and that she was willing to aid in his quest to help his mother. The woman cried and held her son as she thanked Ladybug.

“If you’d like, Cat Noir and I could watch Robert and his sister sometime.” That had earned a positive response.   
  
“Thank you, Ladybug!”


End file.
